The Fallen Officer
by Ponchygirl
Summary: An officer is killed.


_A/N:This is a S.W.A.T., Adam-12, Emergency crossover written as a late Christmas present to my dad. :D hope you enjoy it and Merry late Christmas Love you._

 _~Ponchy_

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles, California, as Mike Stoker went outside with the red and white striped American flag with 50 stars. Well that's how all the flags looked now, and he took pride and joy in his small job of being able to raise that flag and lower that flag each and every shift he had.

Inside the fire station his fellow shift mates were getting coffee.

Captain Hank Stanley sat in a chair just a few inches from the table, with his cup placed on the table as he was reading the newspaper.

Chet Kelly and Johnny Gage were in the middle of an argument about decent sleep. While Marco Lopez, and Roy DeSoto tried to ignore the two and play a game of chess. Soon Mike came back in to hear Johnny and Chet at it again. Was there ever a day they didn't argue about something!?

He shook his head and walked to the counter to get some coffee.

Chet left the room for some unknown reason and they got peace and quiet but only for a second or two, because he came right back and had a newspaper in hand of an article he read about decent sleep.

"Can't you two just call it quits for now?" Cap asked sipping his coffee.

"Cap, he thinks he knows more than I do," Johnny whined.

Before anyone could respond to that the alarm tones went off. "Station 51 motor vehicle accident LA freeway 45," the sound of the dispatcher's voice was heard.

"Station 51 KMG-365," Cap said into the mic after writing everything down.

oOoOo

Los Angeles Police Department officers Jim Reed and Pete Malloy were out on patrol they were silent for a while. Jim had something on his mind that seemed to be eating at him.

"Alright out with it," Pete finally said.

"Out with what?" Jim asked looking at his partner.

"You've been quiet and lost in your thoughts all day…what's eating you?"

"Nothing, really," Reed replied.

Malloy raised an eyebrow as he turned the corner.

Before Malloy could ask anymore a van with red, green, and blue stripes all across it sped in front of them. The person driving panicked when they saw the police and stomped on the gas.

oOoOo

Luca walked down the stairs to the S.W.A.T. room, and to his desk, he sat down hard then began working on the paper work at his desk.

TJ, Street, and Deke all were working at their desks quietly. Lt. Harrelson was in his office.

Soon Hilda came down the stairs ready to try and sell them some food.

"Ok, Hilda what have you got for us today?" Street asked looking up.

"I hope you like it, I tried to get some good food this time."

She showed them the donuts and Danishes she had. There was a donut with chocolate frosting and red stripes, a donut with white frosting and blue stripes, a donut with sprinkles and striped…lot's of stripes.

"Looks stripy," she said with a laugh.

"I'm not sure if I'm hungry," Luca said.

"Oh come on, Luca you gotta buy one," Hilda argued.

Luca just shook his head staring at the striped donuts. "I'm not sure about it…I mean with all the police attacks and ambushes eating a striped donut could mean that soon I'll be having a funeral and everyone's gonna have a blue stripe across their badge for a day."

"You're way over thinking it…I'll take this one," TJ said paying Hilda and taking the blue striped one.

"See, now there's a man that's come to his senses."

Luca only laughed. "I'm sorry…I just don't feel like seeing anymore stripes right now," he replied.

Soon Harrelson burst out of the room to inform them that a call came in of a hostage situation, four CHP officers inside a Wendy's.

oOoOo

Johnny and Roy were sitting at the nurses station getting some coffee and more supplies after their last call on the freeway. They had brought in three badly injured women.

"I didn't like the striation design forming on her skull with blood…that stripy pattern," Johnny commented taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who would?" Dixie replied looking up at him.

He shrugged.

Roy and Johnny chatted back and forth for a while, and soon Dr. Brackett, and Dr. Early came over.

"Two of them didn't make it, Joe's going to tell their husbands," Kell said as Joe walked off. "The third one is going to be fine, she hit her head pretty hard though…"

"Is that the one with the blood stripes on her skull?" Johnny asked.

"Yes it is," Kell replied.

They continued talking while meanwhile Joe was in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could," he told the man in the blue sweater with green stripes down the side.

"But…we were going out tonight…" the man started.

"What about my wife?" asked the man with polka dots on his shirt, and a string hanging across that looked like a stripe.

"I'm sorry…"

oOoOo

Reed and Malloy had the weirdly striped colored van pulled off to the side of the road.

"Sir, can I see your driver's license and registration please?" Malloy asked.

"Si," the Italian man complied , his wife was sitting beside him in the passenger sit. The kids played in the back Malloy couldn't understand them, but he could see their hands peeking up from time to time with their toys.

"Sono pronto!" the little boy yelled.

"No, non è giusto!" the little girl replied she wasn't playing this time, she was upset.

Her mom turned around to the two children and began rapidly speaking Italian to them.

Malloy just looked at Jim amazed, and confused not understanding a word.

"Sir, did you know how fast you were going?" he asked.

The man only nodded slightly ashamed of himself. He obviously understood English. Malloy handed him the ticket to sign.

"Strisce, Strisce, Strisce!" the little boy was shouting.

The mother was trying to calm him down now. They were now discussing the pattern of the paint job on the van to keep the kids from fighting. The boy was in love with the stria design of it, and kept yelling over and over stripes.

Reed and Malloy soon let the van go on its way and they headed back out on patrol.

oOoOo

The S.W.A.T. team was stopped just a few blocks down from Wendy's not wanting to be seen by the bad guys in the restaurant.

Luca couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going down.

"Look guys I'm not one to be superstitious but isn't it weird that we all ate striped donuts today and now four officers are being held hostage…if four officers die…" he started.

"Save it, Luca let's keep it with you're not superstitious," Harrelson said.

Luca and TJ shared a glance though, TJ knowing that his Italian friend still had that on his mind. Stripes didn't have to be a bad thing…and Luca needn't be so worried. Not every blue stripe you saw meant an officer was killed. Though blue stripes were the symbol…and TJ did eat that blue striped donut…TJ shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna think negative," he coached himself quietly.

Soon Harrelson had his plan cooked up.

"McCabe, see that building over there," he pointed to an office building. "See if you can get up there and get a good view of everything, then radio me when you're in position. The rest of you stick with me for now."

TJ nodded and rushed off.

A few moments later he radio Harrelson that he was in position. "Alright, can you get a good view of what's going on in there?"

"There's four officers, that's all the people they have hostage…they must've sent the workers off. They are sitting on the floor away from the entrance. There's four guys with guns…that's all I can see from here," TJ reported.

"Deke and Street go around back, and be ready to move in on my signal. Luca, you're with me."

Street and Deke both went off as they were told, sneaking around to the back and making sure not to be seen.

Luca stayed back with Harrelson his mind wandering on what could be going on in that building right now. Man he sure hoped there would be no dead cops coming out of this one.

oOoOo

Inside the building four CHP officers sat crowded together each of them scared and wanting to get out…yet remaining professional. Three were female, and one was male. The male had stripes on the side of his uniform sleeve. Those stripes represented the fact that he was a sergeant. His sergeant stripes…

The man closest to them laughed seeing how scared the three women looked. Then he noticed the stripes on the sergeant's sleeves.

"Oh, you're a sergeant, huh?" he inquired.

The sergeant nodded his head.

"I could tell by the stripes…uh how long?" the man asked.

"A few years now, what's it matter to you?"

"Just wondering how much your station will miss you when you're gone. If it's gonna be along week of mourning and grieving or just a few days."

"They'll do that on their own time…their not paid to mourn over my death," the sergeant said. "And I'm not dying."

"Don't be so sure about that sergeant…"

The three female officers looked at their sergeant scared. One of the officers was his daughter. "I won't let them hurt you," she whispered.

"Don't worry, honey…we'll be fine. Help is on the way I'm sure." As he said that he looked up to heaven and prayed that they would be protected.

oOoOo

Harrelson was getting the mega phone and getting ready to start trying to talk the men out of there. He had all his men in position.

"That man is a freak! He used to work for me," the manager of Wendy's said coming over obviously still shaken.

"What's his name? Can you give us any information about him that might help?" Luca asked jumping into action finally feeling like he was being useful.

"His name is Hendricks…Oscar Hendricks. We fired him last month because he started a fight and got the cops called on us outside the building…and that wasn't the first time he'd done something like that. Now he wants to kill cops because he thinks it's their fault he lost the job."

Luca looked at Harrelson. "You hear all that?" he asked.

The information was just making him sick, he nodded his head. "Yeah I heard him." He grabbed the megaphone and brought it to his mouth. "Hendricks, this is Lieutenant Harrelson with the LAPD. We've got the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up, let the hostages go."

"I'm not coming out!" Hendricks yelled.

"Hendricks, let the hostages go…come out let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about…leave me alone," Hendricks yelled. His hands were growing shaky there were cops everywhere…did he really want to kill them all? He knew that the people he worked with were ready to join when he started. He pointed his gun at the first female officer.

"Ready to earn your stripe?"

"NO!" the other cried as he shot her best friend and partner.

The man cackled watching as blood trickled down from her skull in a striation pattern…just like that woman back at the hospital Johnny had commented on.

"I don't like seeing red stripes on her face," one officer commented.

"Heidi, speak to me!" her partner cried shaking her. But Heidi was dead. Veronica turned to Hendricks. "You monster! You'll never get away with this…"

"Oh but deary, she was just earning her stripe…though sadly it wasn't the sergeant kind." He playfully pouted like he cared.

oOoOo

Reed and Malloy were at the station now talking to Mac, when they heard on the radio about the hostage situation at Wendy's. "Turn up the radio," Mac said.

Reed did just that.

"Four officers have been held hostage for a few hours now…the S.W.A.T. team is doing all they can to reach them, and from the sounds of it one shot has been fired from inside. There may be injuries… and we may be seeing another blue stripe…"

Mac turned off the radio after hearing the location, "Let's go," he said. He figured they could use an extra pair of hands.

As they passed by the front desk they saw a little girl and her mom waiting to be talked to. The little girl was playing with her stuffed Zebra. "Stripy, Stripy, Stripy" she kept tossing it in the air.

"Honey, please don't toss Stripes in the air like that, and quiet down."

The little girl looked up at her mom confused. "But Stripes loves to be thrown up in the air," she said.

"No, Stripes is a calm Zebra he likes to stay on the ground."

The girl looked at her mom like she was crazy then smiled and sat on the floor. "Stripy, Stripy, Stripy," she started again making her toy do a dance on the floor. The mother seemed very troubled…but the daughter seemed to be calming her down. And soon they were able to go to the desk to talk to the officer.

oOoOo

Soon Mac, Reed, and Malloy were on scene. By the time they'd arrived Harrelson had talked Hendricks out of there. They were arresting him now.

"Perfect timing, we needed a patrol car," Harrelson said putting the guy in the back seat. Soon they stuffed two more guys back there. "We'll need one more car…and I already called for the paramedics…looks like we might've lost one."

Soon Johnny and Roy arrived on scene and went to see the CHP officers in the building.

Heidi was dead, and the others were just badly shaken.

oOoOo

"It's never a good thing to lose an officer, but she died with courage…she died doing her job…though she was being held hostage she kept her cool, and remained professional most people wouldn't be able to do that. It is sad to be losing her now, but we will always miss Officer Heidi Hill," the sergeant finished a short speech at her funeral. They began to bury her…each officer there wore a blue stripe across their badge…the symbol to commemorate the fallen and to show support for the living.

oOoOo

After the funeral, of which the whole S.W.A.T. team, Reed, Malloy, Johnny, Roy, and Mac attended they all went out together for some ice cream. Just to lighten the mood before they had to head back to work.

"I don't think it's fair we only get time to grieve at the funeral then straight back to work we go," Johnny said.

"Hey it keeps us from all going crazy," Luca said taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Ain't that the truth," agreed TJ.

The group of them just continued to chat back and forth until suddenly their nice ice cream outing was interrupted by the sound of them being needed again.

"Well back to work we go," Johnny said with a laugh.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Reed replied.

The end


End file.
